Law and Odor
Law and Odor is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Synopsis Jake gets in trouble with the hall monitors. Plot Adam and Jake are sentenced by the Spiffies to do hall monitor duty after receiving a number of school citations. While being monitors, Adam finds that there is a corruption within the hall monitors unit for example, the animals are bribing other animals, so Adam tries to stop it. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Larry Monitor Lizard *Larry Grizzly *Shelley Turtle *Fish Hall Monitor *Henry Armadillo *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill *The Spiffies **Phineas Porpoise **Marvin Hammy **Aloysius Elephant **Daniel Calamari **Nestor Parrot *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hazel Peacock (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Tusk (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Helicop – Alan Tew (opening) * Lost John (A) – Stephen Wade, Saul Broudy, Jerry Burnham (Henry’s video camera is broken) * Brass Statement – Alan Tew (the hall monitor sends back-up) * Drama Backcloth (3) – Alan Tew (Jake pursued by the hall monitors) * Big One Prelude – Alan Tew (Jake found in Adam’s locker) * The Big One – Alan Tew (Adam and Jake in student court) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (“Uh…are you guys still mad at me for losing that spelling bee?”) * The Big One – Alan Tew (Adam and Jake are sentenced to hall monitor service) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (Jake in hall monitor uniform) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (Jake defending the hall monitor role) * Salute the Colour – Laurie Johnson (Adam decides to uphold his duties as hall monitor) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (“Yep! A Spring it is!”) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (Adam as hall monitor) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg (Jake eating a “dirt-nut”) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (Jake trying to bribe Adam) * ? (the thug cat poses for his picture) * Roman Rock a Cha – Guido Cenciarelli (“What will it take to corrupt you?”) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (the hall monitors have all been taking graft) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (in Principal Pixiefrog’s office) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (“You’re off the beat, Lyon.”) * Big One Prelude – Alan Tew (Adam bribing the “dirt-nut” deliveryman) * Master Plan – Alan Tew (the hall monitors are all eating “dirt-tarts”) * News Call #15.02 – Terry Day (CDMS News) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (Jake in tears) * The Big One – Alan Tew (Adam is now a student court clerk) * Roman Rock a Cha – Guido Cenciarelli (Jake busts Adam out) * Bust Up (A) – Alan Tew (ending) Quotes :Jake: Don't say I didn't warn you. :Adam: But you didn't warn me! :Jake: I told you not to say that! Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Law and Order". **The original title was "Law and Odor: Special Hall Monitor's Unit", which is a pun on the crime-drama television series, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. **Throughout the episode, you'll witnessed the entire CDMS held high defiance, vengefulness and betrayals against Adam's truthful evidence and deductions. Seeing how they make Adam a tattletale and they don't take kindly to humanitarian laws. *Jake offered a glass doorknob, from "Shiny Thing", to Adam. *The bear hall monitor references Yogi Bear, claiming to be bribed by "Pic-a-nic Baskets". *The fish hall monitor references the Charlie Brown Halloween special, by writing "I got a rock" on her bowl. *Jake proves to acts strangely, when the blood flow to his brain is blocked off. *The school has it's own televised news program, run by Henry Armadillo. *The CDMS news channel had the following headlines. **You're watching the CDMS Student News. **Today's Weather: Clouds Forming. Sheep Fear Baaaaaaaaad storm. **The Business Report: Cow Jones Mooooooooving average - Slow. Very Slow. *The Spiffies are still mad at Adam for losing them the spelling bee "Animal Testing". *Endugu (the elephant with the peanut shirt), was addressed as "Tiny", by Adam. *Second usage of Jake's "Be somebody" catchphrase. *Billboard Gag: Welcome home-schooled turtles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes